


Returning the Favor

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Summer Pornathon 2013, Team Gluttony, episode: 5.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to get to the bottom of why Merlin won't allow Arthur to touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 Summerpornathon's week one challenge - kink grab bag.
> 
> This is a longer, more cohesive version of the story.

This isn’t how a king behaves - rutting against the sheets, back arched and arse on full display as he moans unabashedly. Then again Arthur was no longer king. A thousand years has passed and it is a new world. There were so many changes; it sometimes made him feel so small and insignificant. But none of those changes compare to the one seeming constant in his life - his love and lust for Merlin.

As Merlin spreads Arthur’s cheeks and slides into Arthur inch by inch, Arthur shivers wanting desperately to push back but he knows that Merlin wants to take his time. Merlin pumps in and out of him with an agonizingly slow and measured pace.

It’s not that he doesn’t love Merlin’s patience and willingness to draw things out, but Arthur just wants Merlin to take him hard and fast. He reaches behind him and clutches at Merlin’s muscular thigh. He can feel the tension as Merlin is clearly holding himself back. But Merlin moves his hand. He takes both of Arthur’s hands in his and holds them above his head as he molds himself to Arthur’s back, still pumping in and out.

He leans down and whispers hotly against Arthur’s ear. “Just let me take care of you.”

Arthur can feel his cock begin to twitch. Merlin’s intense willingness to make sure that Arthur is loved and protected still astonishes him. He knows Merlin just wants to make this last as long as possible and please him. Arthur leans his head back and devours Merlin’s mouth. Merlin begins to thrust shallowly again.

Soon enough Merlin begins to let go of the tight rein he has on his desires and starts to hit Arthur’s prostate with repeated hard thrusts. Merlin reaches under Arthur’s stomach and hauls Arthur onto all fours. His thrusts become erratic and he clumsily grabs at Arthur’s cock and grips it tightly and strips Arthur’s cock with ease.

Arthur feels as if his entire body is made of jelly as his head lolls forward. The only thing holding him up is Merlin’s arm. He fists the sheets and comes long and hard as Merlin thrusts one more time.

He collapses against the sheets. Merlin slowly pulls out and lies down next to him. When Arthur looks over he can see that Merlin is still extremely hard. His cock is thick and angry looking red against Merlin’s pale skin. Arthur itches to touch it. But when he moves closer to Merlin and reaches out, Merlin bats his hand away.

“I can do it.” Merlin says. His voice is strained and trembling.

Lying back down on the bed Arthur tries to keep back a frustrated groan. It had been like this ever since he had come back. It had been a month since he had mysteriously returned from Avalon. Arthur knew where he had been and had even been aware of some things that had happened in the world while he had been gone. The only thing he didn’t know was why he had been brought back. 

The memory of the first time he saw Merlin again was seared into his brain and into his soul. When he takes his last breaths - again - it will be the memory that comforts him and makes him remember that this life was worth living. 

When he came forth out of Avalon the only thing he could see was blinding white light. As he stumbled forward, the light began to dissipate and he was greeted with the most wonderful sight. It didn’t matter that instead of perfect, white skin that the face before him was marred with wrinkles, age spots and a scraggly white beard. Those eyes were unmistakable. The thought of seeing those clear blue eyes gazing upon him once again was the only thing that kept him from going insane trapped in “heaven” on Earth.

Those blue eyes - Merlin’s eyes - peered at him with the same shock and awe that he knew was in his eyes. Arthur lurched forward and when the weight of his emotions became too much to bear he fell forward at Merlin’s feet. He felt arms wrap around him instantly. He felt alive for the first time with Merlin holding him as if he would break or disappear at any moment. It took him a few moments as he sucked in a few gulps of air before he lifted his head slowly and met those eyes again.

Instead of the old man from before, his Merlin looks back at him. There was the same short, dark brown hair. He could still remember running his gloved hand through that hair one last time before he had felt the final breaths leave his body in that very same spot. His gaze had travelled down to see those exquisite eyes that had begun to glisten with unshed tears. Merlin’s skin was clear and smooth once again. Finally, Arthur’s gaze fell to Merlin’s pink, perfect and plump lips. There was so much that he wanted to say but there was only one clear thing that his brain was screaming and his body happily took the hint. He lurched forward and pressed his lips to Merlin’s. The only sound Merlin made was a slight groan.

Arthur had no idea how they made it back to Merlin’s home or where it even was. The only thing he could feel was Merlin’s eager lips on his and he wanted so much more. He pushed Merlin to the ground and only parted from Merlin to rip his and Merlin’s clothes off. He briefly spared a thought to being grateful that he was wearing a simple white tunic and trousers instead of the armor he been buried in. 

For a split second he stretched out over Merlin again, before being surprised when Merlin took charge and flipped them over. The pace of their earlier frantic kissing changed. Merlin’s gaze pinned Arthur to the ground as he slowly trailed his hands over Arthur’s body. Arthur barely felt it as two fingers breached his entrance. He was lost in the way that Merlin looked at him. He had never felt so loved in his entire life. Nothing could take his gaze from Merlin. If the house were to fall down around them, he would make sure Merlin’s eyes were the last thing he saw.

Their lovemaking was tender and unhurried. Every once in a while, Merlin would tear his eyes away to place soft kisses on Arthur’s face and his lips. But their eyes were always drawn back to each other’s. Merlin worshipped every inch of Arthur’s body and showed Arthur how much he had missed him without saying a word. Arthur’s orgasm was convulsive and it took him a few moments to come back to himself. When he did, he looked over and saw that Merlin was still achingly hard. He reached out to touch him but Merlin pulled away. Merlin took his cock in his hand and quickly and brutally worked himself until he finally shook and groaned out his release. 

It was like that every time. If he didn’t come inside Arthur, he would take care of himself. He would never allow Arthur to touch him the same way he touched Arthur.

Arthur tries to be patient. But he wants to touch Merlin and make him feel like Merlin does for him. There was still so much that Arthur didn’t know how to express verbally. He needs to show Merlin how much he loves him and he doesn’t understand why Merlin won’t let him do that.

Desperate Arthur crawls forward and takes Merlin’s hand away from his cock. Merlin’s blue eyes shoot up to peer at Arthur in shock as Arthur moves on top of him. “Arthur, what-”

“Merlin, why won’t you let me touch you?”

Arthur watches the way Merlin’s Adam’s apple bobs apprehensively. “I don’t understand. We touch each other all the time.”

It’s a clear lie. Arthur sometimes marvels at how Merlin was able to successfully fool him for all those years. He shakes his head vehemently. “ _You_ touch me all over - my lips, my eyes, my hair, my cock, everywhere. The way you kiss me and touch me makes me feel...” Arthur swallows. “I can feel your love for me. But when I try and do the same, you won’t allow me to. I don’t understand and it’s driving me crazy.”

Merlin tries to squirm away, but Arthur presses his solid weight against him. He won’t let Merlin escape from this. “Arthur, it’s my job to take care of you, not the other way around.”

“Merlin, that’s not the way it is any more. I’m not your king. I’m much more than that...at least I hope I am.”

There’s a slight tremor that runs all over Merlin’s body. It’s as if what he’s been hiding is trying to physically break through. Merlin valiantly tries to hold back, but his resolve is slowly crumbling. “I _need_ to take care of you. I have to-” He bites his lip.

“You have to what?” Merlin closes his eyes. Arthur lets his grip loosen over Merlin’s wrist. He brings one hand to cup Merlin’s cheek. “Merlin, I love you. _Please_ talk to me.”

Merlin squeezes his eyes shut tighter. “Arthur, I want to make you happy. The fact that you want me and love me...I never thought it would possible.” Merlin’s voice quivers and he shakes his head. “But I don’t deserve your love. I don’t deserve to have you take care of me. I let you die.”

Arthur’s hand slowly trails away and he reels back in shock. “Merlin, what...That’s not true.”

“No, Arthur!” Merlin bangs his head against the pillow. A tear falls down his cheek. “I didn’t save you, Arthur!”

Arthur starts to interrupt him, but Merlin opens his eyes and the depth of pain there stops Arthur cold. 

“There were so many things that I should have done differently. I had so many opportunities to stop Mordred. If I had been better and smarter I could have saved you. But I wasn’t and you lost so many years. I need to make up for that, Arthur. I have to. Do you understand?”

Arthur understood the guilt that Merlin felt but he refuses to let Merlin give in to it. He grips Merlin’s chin and forces Merlin to look at him. “Merlin, I know the kind of sacrifices that you made for me when we were in Camelot. You denounced magic, for God’s sake! You denied who you were...for me.” He shakes his head, still humbled by that thought. “You are the most beautiful and powerful thing this world has ever created and you made yourself seem small and insignificant because the only thing that mattered to you was what I needed. I can’t even begin to imagine what that was like, how hard that was for you.”

Merlin’s chin stops trembling and he looks at Arthur with conviction. “I would do it again. Everything I did was for you. I tried to save your life and I failed you.”

“Merlin, listen to me.” Arthur practically growls. “You have saved my life so many times and in ways that you can’t even imagine. You have _never_ failed me. If you want to make me happy, please believe that.”

“Arthur...” Merlin says in a plaintive whisper. 

Arthur wants to shake him, slap him, or kiss him, anything to get through to him. “Merlin, you’ve spent centuries alone, don’t you think that’s enough punishment.”

“I didn’t do that to punish myself.” Merlin sighs. “I told you once that there would never be anyone else like you Arthur and I meant it. No one could ever fill my heart the way that you have.”

Arthur cups Merlin’s face. “I feel the same way about you. Please believe me, Merlin.” Arthur leans forward slowly and kisses Merlin’s cheek. “Let me take care of you now. Let me show you how much I love you? Please.”

Merlin stares into Arthur’s eyes for a moment and Arthur can see the precise moment that his wall crumbles and the tears begin to fall in earnest. Merlin clutches at Arthur’s shoulder as he buries his face in his neck and lets out a series of gut-wrenching sobs, finally allowing himself to let go of the years of grief and isolation.

Arthur simply holds Merlin in his arms, running his hand through Merlin’s hair and whispering words of love to Merlin. When Merlin is finally quiet, Arthur gently lays his head against the pillow. He pulls back and wipes the pads of his thumbs under Merlin’s damp eyes.

Arthur leans forward and kisses both of Merlin’s eyelids. Slowly, he moves up and plants a gentle kiss to Merlin’s forehead. He places his hand against Merlin’s chest and can feel his breathing start to even out. He kisses the tip of Merlin’s nose and plants a short, tender kiss on his lips before moving over to his favorite part of Merlin’s body - his huge ears. He nibbles on one ear before quickly moving over to the next. He bites down on one lobe, scraping his teeth against it. Merlin fully relaxes beneath him and lets out a small groan.

Returning to Merlin’s mouth, Arthur licks at Merlin’s bottom lip and Merlin opens his mouth fully. Arthur swipes his tongue in Merlin’s mouth. Merlin’s hands slide into Arthur’s hair and he grips Arthur’s head possessively and he arches up into Arthur’s body.

Arthur grips Merlin’s hips as he pulls away, Merlin lets out a low whine. He moves lower kissing down the center of Merlin’s chest while running his hand through Merlin’s chest hair. Underneath him Merlin begins to squirm and Arthur moves to flick his tongue against Merlin’s right nipple.

Merlin lets out a gasp as if he’s been burnt. Arthur looks up and Merlin is biting the bottom of his lip. Arthur’s hands slide up to Merlin’s abdomen and he can feel the tension in Merlin’s body. He flattens his tongue and laves it against the same nipple. 

Merlin’s hips buck up and Arthur looks down. He is shocked to see Merlin’s half hard cock quickly begin to fill up.

With a mischievous grin, Arthur gazes up at Merlin through his lashes. “Sensitive, are we?” 

Merlin’s only response is to push up against him as he lets out a breathy moan. Arthur licks the nub slowly and Merlin’s cock is twitching now.

Arthur had planned to worship every inch of Merlin slowly and deliberately with his tongue, but seeing the reaction he was getting to teasing Merlin’s nipples he decides to put those plans on hold. They have all the time in the world for that.

As Arthur sucks one nipple into his mouth, he reaches out and pinches the other one. Merlin practically lifts off the bed. His cheeks are pink and his breathing is ragged.

Arthur continues to suckle at Merlin’s nipple and rubs Merlin’s left bud between his forefingers, squeezing hard. He looks up and sees Merlin’s eyes rolling back in his head. Merlin is fully hard now and Arthur can see pre-cum glistening on the tip. He moves to tease Merlin’s other side.

He licks Merlin’s left nipple with slow, deliberate strokes and it hardens into a peak as Merlin continues to writhe and moan louder than Arthur’s ever heard from him before. As Arthur looks down he can see Merlin’s balls tighten and can tell he’s close to coming. Arthur slides up Merlin’s body and strokes his thumbs against the nubs as he slowly rubs his crotch against Merlin’s hard cock.

Merlin comes as he screams Arthur’s name loud and long. Ropes of come land against Merlin’s chest. Arthur licks him clean.

Merlin is breathing heavily as Arthur puts his head against Merlin’s chest, right above his heart. Arthur glides his hand against Merlin’s chest as he comes down.

Merlin looks down at Arthur with hazy adoration. “Thank you, Arthur.”

Arthur smiles and leans up to softly kiss Merlin. “No, thank you.”


End file.
